


Nie zapomnij o Tic-Tackach

by Pomyluna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Dorks in Love, Filming, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Movie Night
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-02-14 12:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13007649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna
Summary: Kiedy Sterek ma stać się oficjalnie kanonem, Tyler zaczyna panikować.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don't forget the Tic Tacs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225006) by [rachtay13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachtay13/pseuds/rachtay13). 



> Ho, ho, ho! Mam nadzieję, że byliście grzeczni, bo oto przybywam z prezentem gwiazdkowym. Po długiej przerwie zmobilizowałam się do pracy, aby w ten wyjątkowy czas nie zostawić Was z pustymi rękami. Ściskam mocno i życzę jak zwykle miłego czytania :)) 
> 
> TŁUMACZENIE ZA ZGODĄ AUTORA.

Derek i Stiles są w lofcie, kiedy nastolatek dostaje ataku paniki. Derek pochyla się ku niemu, kładzie dłoń na jego szyi i przyciąga do siebie. Stiles nie protestuje – trzęsąc się z powodu nagromadzenia negatywnych emocji, staje pomiędzy nogami wilkołaka, by znaleźć się bliżej niego.

– Oddychaj, dobrze? Spokojnie. Po prostu oddychaj – mówi oparty tyłem o biurko Derek, przesuwając kciukiem wzdłuż linii jego szczęki.

Stiles bierze głęboki wdech, po czym powoli wypuszcza powietrze z płuc, jego ramiona opadają nieznacznie. Chłopak wpatruje się przy tym intensywnie w Dereka, jakby nadal był na skraju utraty tej kruchej namiastki kontroli, jaką udało mu się nad sobą uzyskać.

– Właśnie tak. Jeszcze raz. Powoli weź głęboki wdech.

Stiles oddycha przez nos, jego klatka piersiowa unosi się, a oczy skupione są na Hale’u, chłopak ani raz nie mruga.

– Dobrze – mówi Derek. – Teraz zamknij oczy.

Stilinski rozchyla usta, jego wzrok niepewnie przesuwa się po twarzy wilkołaka. Ten gładzi jednak uspokajająco kciukiem miejsce na jego szyi, w którym wyczuwalny jest puls.

– Zamknij oczy.

Głos Dereka jest przyjemnie niski. Stiles wypuszcza powietrze niemalże z irytacją, po czym zamyka w końcu oczy i przełyka ślinę.

– Licz ze mną. Raz… dwa… trzy…

Stiles przyłącza się na „trzy” i Derek przygląda się, jak chłopak zaczyna się powoli rozluźniać. Rytm jego serca wraca do normy, a dłonie przestają się trząść.

– …dziesięć. Otwórz oczy.

Stiles uchyla powieki. Oddycha równomiernie, wzrokiem błądząc po twarzy Dereka. Właśnie wtedy mężczyzna staje się świadomy tego, jak blisko siebie stoją. Mimo wszystko odwzajemnia spojrzenie. Nie umyka jego uwadze to, jak oczy chłopaka prześlizgują się niżej, zatrzymując na jego ustach.

Serce Hale’a przyspiesza, dech grzęźnie w piersi, a dłoń znajdująca się wciąż na szyi Stilesa nieruchomieje.

Stilinski ponownie przełyka i niepewnie spogląda Derekowi w oczy, tymczasem on celowo przesuwa wzrok niżej, wędruje nim powoli po policzkach chłopaka, by w końcu zatrzymać go na ustach. Wilkołak przeciąga kciukiem po podbródku Stilesa, czując, jak ten wciąga szybko powietrze.

 _Nadszedł czas. To właśnie ten moment,_ myśli. _To naprawdę się dzieje._

Stiles wykonuje niewielki ruch w przód, wobec czego dzielą to samo powietrze, a ich nosy ocierają się o siebie lekko. Derek przysuwa się jeszcze bliżej, niemalże muskając górną wargę chłopaka. Wtedy z głębi gardła Stilesa wydobywa się coś na kształt stłumionego westchnięcia, jego dłonie wędrują do twarzy Dereka i chłopak w końcu łączy ze sobą ich usta.

Derek z niczym się nie spieszy, jedną z dłoni kładzie na biodrze Stilesa i przyciąga go do siebie jeszcze bardziej. Obdarza go całą serią pocałunków, a kiedy puls chłopaka znów przyspiesza, odsuwa się, by mu się przyjrzeć. Stiles otwiera oczy i spogląda na niego nieprzytomnym wzrokiem. Jego źrenice są niemożliwie rozszerzone, usta czerwone i wilgotne. Patrzą na siebie przez dłuższą chwilę, w tym czasie spojrzenie Dereka łagodnieje, a w kącikach ust pojawia się uśmiech.

W odpowiedzi na to twarz Stilesa się rozpromienia i chłopak śmieje się cicho, następnie pochyla się, opierając o siebie ich czoła. Trwają w tej pozycji jakiś czas, czas, który dla nich zdaje się być wiecznością. Derek daje się temu pochłonąć, pozwala, by rytm serca Stilesa ukoił jego nerwy. Pociera o siebie ich nosy i scałowuje uśmiech Stilesa, na co chłopak uśmiecha się szerzej. W końcu odsuwają się od siebie, by spojrzeć sobie w oczy.

– Cięcie!

W jednej chwili czar pryska, znów są Tylerem i Dylanem. Dyl robi krok do tyłu i obaj spoglądają w stronę reszty ekipy, czekając na dalsze instrukcje.

– To było świetne. Naprawdę, dobra robota. Kręcimy jeszcze raz, a potem przechodzimy na drugą kamerę. Gotowi?

Tyler powraca do poprzedniej pozycji, wycierając dokładnie usta. Unika spojrzenia Dylana, starając skupić się na przygotowaniu do kolejnego ujęcia. Na pierwsze nie był przygotowany ani trochę.

Szczerze? Zaskoczyło go to, że ostatecznie wyszło tak dobrze. Wiedział, że sceny pocałunków słyną z trącania niezręcznością, w szczególności te nieprzećwiczone. Jedyną wskazówką, jaką otrzymali z Dylanem, było „niepewnie i delikatnie”. Zdecydowanie tak było, z naciskiem na „niepewnie”.

Tyler rozgląda się wokół i w duchu dziękuje, że na planie znajdują się tylko ci najbardziej niezbędni członkowie ekipy. Decyzja ta została podjęta nie bez powodu – mniej ludzi to mniejsze ryzyko przecieku. Dylana i jego pouczono, by nikomu nie mówili, co będą kręcić i z kim, dwustronicowy scenariusz tej konkretnej sceny przesłano im zaledwie wczoraj. Tyler po jego otrzymaniu zaszył się w swojej przyczepie, studiując go wnikliwie i przeżywając minizałamanie.

Rozważał napisanie wiadomości do Dylana, pragnąc poznać jego zdanie na temat całej sprawy, lecz zamiast tego zadzwonił do Jeffa, by upewnić się, że to nie jakiś żart. Davis rozwiał jego wszelkie wątpliwości, nakreślił fabułę: powiedział, że jak każda para Stiles i Derek będą mieli swoje wzloty i upadki, dodał też, że nie pojawi się aż tak dużo scen pocałunków. Kiedy zapytał Tylera, czy nawet to minimum będzie stanowić problem, Hoechlin wyjąkał słabe „nie” i zapewnił, że wszystko jest w porządku. Jeffowi zależało przede wszystkim na tym, aby jak najdłużej utrzymać przedsięwzięcie w tajemnicy, do premiery kolejnego sezonu wciąż jeszcze pozostawało parę dobrych miesięcy, a on chciał zaskoczyć widzów. Tyler nie ma wątpliwości, że cel ten zostanie osiągnięty.

Wcielenie koncepcji Stereka w życie będzie nie tylko ogromnym krokiem naprzód dla telewizji, przemysłu filmowego czy reszty załogi – w tym również scenarzystów, reżyserów i innych – Tyler wie, że w dużym stopniu zaważy to na jego własnej karierze – będzie szansą rozwoju, ale oczywiście i wyzwaniem. Hoechlin jest świadomy konsekwencji, jakie pociągnie za sobą zagranie biseksualnej postaci. Gwałtowne reakcje fanów – od aplauzu jednych po ostrą krytykę drugich – nie przerażają go. To, czym się martwi, to bycie tak blisko Dylana.

Praca z O’Brienem to czysta przyjemność, Tylera od zawsze fascynowała jego gra aktorska, wydaje się bowiem, iż przychodzi ona Dylanowi bez najmniejszego trudu. Chłopak zresztą często powtarza, że stara się być spontaniczny, aby ostateczny efekt wypadł możliwie najnaturalniej. W tej materii stanowią przeciwieństwa, bo Tyler to podręcznikowy przykład nadmiernego analizowania – on zawsze na kilka dni przed zdjęciami ćwiczy mimikę i planuje, jak mniej więcej powie dane kwestie.

Ich wspólne wywiady za każdym razem są przeprowadzane sprawnie, jednocześnie można się w ich trakcie pośmiać, a czasem nawet dowiedzieć czegoś nowego. Tyler podziwia to, jak wiele wysiłku Dylan wkłada w odpowiadanie na pytania reporterów – chłopak stawia na szczerość, do tego jest w stanie wtrącić od czasu do czasu jakiś żart, dzięki czemu jego wypowiedzi nie stają się zbyt ciężkie. Tyler zazdrości mu tej umiejętności.

Tym, co kocha, jest spędzanie czasu z Dylanem – tak po prostu, bez kamery za plecami. Ostatnio widywali się dość rzadko, lecz za każdym razem gdy dochodziło już do spotkania, Tyler nie potrafił się na niczym skupić, tak bardzo świadomy bliskiej obecności przyjaciela. Wydawało się, że jego umysł uległ podziałowi, jedna jego część została całkowicie pochłonięta Dylanem i wszystkimi wiążącymi się z nim rzeczami, druga zaś stała się odpowiedzialna za w miarę poprawne funkcjonowanie organizmu. Nie trzeba chyba dodawać, że ta pierwsza znacząco przeważa – Dylan nigdy nie może usiedzieć w miejscu, mówi nie tylko słowami, ale i rękami, ciałem, całym sobą; pełen energii ciągle jest w ruchu, do tego ma niezwykle ekspresywną twarz, czasem już sama jego reakcja na czyjeś słowa jest wystarczająca, by rozśmieszyć Tylera i sprawić, iż ten zapomina o bożym świecie. Dylan zdaje się żyć pełną piersią i przyjmować wszystko z największym entuzjazmem.

Jeśli w którymś momencie zauważył, jak wielką uwagę poświęca mu Tyler, to nigdy nie dał tego po sobie poznać.

Cholera, on sam przez długi czas nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, choć przecież wyraźnie czuł się jak zadurzony dwunastolatek. Ale Dylan jest taki… interesujący. Tyler chciałby słuchać jego głosu, patrzeć na gestykulację i po prostu… być w pobliżu niego przez cały czas. W końcu jednak dotarło do niego, co tu się kroi, gdy otrzymał scenariusz i o mało nie zwymiotował z nerwów po jego przeczytaniu.

W obliczu tej sytuacji musiał przemówić sobie do rozsądku i powtarzać na okrągło, że jest przecież profesjonalistą. Kiedy więc pojawił się rano na planie z żołądkiem podchodzącym do gardła, był zdeterminowany, aby nie robić z igły widły. Do studia wszedł z mocnym postanowieniem, iż będzie się zachowywał normalnie, jakby całowanie przyjaciół i współpracowników nie było niczym nadzwyczajnym. Dylan napisał do niego poprzedniego wieczoru SMS–a, który pozwolił mu się nieco uspokoić. „Nie zapomnij o Tic–Tackach xD” – brzmiała wiadomość. Skoro więc O’Brien miał tak swobodne podejście do sprawy, znaczyć to mogło jedynie, iż wszystko będzie dobrze.

Problem w tym, że przez cały poranek Dylan był cichy i wycofany, a to dekoncentrowało Tylera. W najlepszym razie. W najgorszym groziło atakiem paniki. Mężczyzna z ledwością radził sobie z własnymi nerwami, jak niby, będąc w takim stanie, miał pomóc Dylanowi?

Razem z zespołem przeprowadzili krótką, bardzo ogólną próbę, dyskutując, jak dokładnie ma przebiegać scena i na co powinno się przede wszystkim zwrócić uwagę. Dopiero po tym zabrali się za kręcenie wprowadzenia do właściwej części akcji: Stilesa będącego na skraju paniki, który wbiega do pomieszczenia, do tego kilka ujęć zaniepokojonego Dereka. Na sam koniec pocałunek…

W zamyśle scena była dość krótka. Krótka, ale wymowna, zapowiadająca pojawienie się czegoś większego w przyszłości. Dotychczas było wiele znaczących spojrzeń i rozmów w cztery oczy, w końcu nadszedł czas, aby wejść na wyższy poziom. Tylerowi przychodziły do głowy różne pomysły na zrobienie ze Stilesa i Dereka pary, ale ten był po prostu idealny.

Gdy tylko kamera poszła w ruch, mężczyzna spróbował odsunąć na bok wszelkie myśli i obawy, zamiast tego skupić uwagę na Dylanie: jego oczach, cieple promieniującym z ciała, języku zwilżającym co pewien czas wargi…

Ostatecznie całowanie Dylana wydało mu się… dziwne. Tyler godzinami rozmyślał, jak to będzie, czując zdenerwowanie, ale i krztynę ekscytacji. Ostatecznie okazało się, że rzeczywistość w niczym nie przystawała do jakichkolwiek jego wyobrażeń. Czuł się dziwnie i trochę nieswojo, zbyt świadomy kilkunastu par oczu obserwujących każdy jego ruch. Dylan był tak spięty, że niemal się trząsł. Tyler wielokrotnie widywał go zestresowanego kręceniem jakiejś sceny, ale chłopak zazwyczaj bardzo szybko się rozluźniał. Nie tym razem.

– Okej, ujęcie drugie.

Tyler mruga kilkakrotnie i prostuje się, otrząsając ze swoich rozmyślań i spoglądając w końcu na Dylana. Powtarzają całą scenę i Hoechlin czuje, jak jego policzki się rozgrzewają, a serce dudni w piersi, kiedy usta Dylana i jego wreszcie się spotykają. Celowo przeciąga pocałunek, z niczym się nie spieszy, robi to delikatnie i O’Brien przysuwa się, otwierając szczerzej usta, podczas gdy z głębi jego gardła wydobywa się stłumiony dźwięk.

Nie omawiali kwestii języka. Normalnie, mając do czynienia z kobietą, Tyler by go nie użył, chyba że wcześniej by to przedyskutowali lub poinstruowano by go inaczej, ale… Dylan jest facetem… i sam wyszedł z inicjatywą. Tyler czuje dreszcze biegnące wzdłuż kręgosłupa, pogłębiając pocałunek znacznie bardziej niż za pierwszym razem, wciąż robi to jednak łagodnie i powoli.

Daje się ponieść chwili, czerpiąc z całego aktu znacznie więcej przyjemności, niż byłoby to wskazane, i prawie wypada z roli, kiedy Dylan odsuwa się i patrzy na niego zamglonym wzrokiem. Hoechlin zmusza mięśnie twarzy do rozluźnienia, uśmiecha się ciepło, a następnie przyciąga Dylana do finalnego pocałunku.

– Okej, cięcie. Kamera druga.

Tyler oddycha ciężko. Kiedy zsuwa dłonie z ciała Dylana, ten robi krok w tył, oblizując usta, po czym się krzywi.

– Wszystko w porządku? – pyta Hoechlin.

– Taa – odpowiada Dylan z roztargnieniem, poprawiając dżinsy. Tyler wpatruje się w niego zszokowany. Czy on… czy on się podniecił?

– Przerwa na siku! – oznajmia O’Brien, wyrzucając ramiona w górę, po czym w pośpiechu opuszcza plan.

Hoechlin pociera kark i sięga po butelkę z wodą, następnie kręci głową. Oczywiście, że Dyl nie był podniecony, po prostu musiał skorzystać z toalety. Tyler parska. Nie potrafi sobie wyobrazić, jak można podniecić się przed kamerą w obecności ponad dziesięciu osób. Gdy tak o tym myśli, zaczyna czuć pewien rodzaj podziwu względem gwiazd porno; on nigdy nie sprawdziłby się w tej roli.

Zanim zaczynają, Rusell mówi, aby tym razem włożyli w scenę nieco więcej zdecydowania.

– Ale czy to do nich pasuje? Myślałem, że będzie delikatnie, bo to ich pierwszy raz… – wyraża swoje wątpliwości Tyler, lecz przerywa na widok twarzy Dylana.

– Poważnie? Stiles niemalże się o to prosi, nie ma szans, żeby się wahał – mówi O’Brien. – Myślałem, że właśnie ta niepewność przed chwilą była dziwna.

Ostatecznie Mulcahy stwierdza, żeby po prostu spróbowali. Zaczynają więc łagodnie, lecz nie mija wiele czasu, nim sprawy nabierają tempa i pocałunek staje się znacznie gwałtowniejszy. Tyler tak bardzo skupia się na ustach Dylana i cieple jego ciała, iż zapomina, że kiedyś w końcu będą musieli się rozdzielić. Wdycha zapach O’Briena, kciukiem gładzi miejsce na jego szyi i rozsmakowuje się w miętowym smaku ust.

Po tym ujęciu usta Dylana są tak opuchnięte i czerwone, że chłopak potrzebuje chwili przerwy, aby powróciły do normalnego stanu.

Za każdym razem Tyler coś zmienia. Czasem to on inicjuje pocałunek, czasem czeka, aż to Dylan wykona pierwszy ruch, zdarza się też, że bierze O’Briena na przetrzymanie – nachyla się ku niemu, lecz nie całuje, obserwując jego reakcję. Nieważne jednak jak wygląda początek, finał jest zawsze taki sam: Dylan przysuwa się bliżej, wkładając w pocałunek całego siebie. Tyler odwzajemnia się tym samym.

W końcu Russell mówi im, że chciałby zobaczyć tę agresywniejszą, bardziej porywczą stronę Dereka. Tyler pociera dłońmi o dżinsy i bierze głęboki wdech, próbując opanować rosnące zdenerwowanie. Miał ochotę pocałować w ten sposób Dylana od wczoraj, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że całowanie to coś, co w istocie chciałby z nim robić, należy dodać: nie tylko na planie. Żołądek Tylera przewraca się, kiedy mężczyzna napotyka intensywne spojrzenie przyjaciela. Hoechlin oblizuje usta, oczy Dylana wędrują w dół, śledząc ten ruch, i Tyler przełyka ślinę.

Jakimś cudem udaje mu się zapanować nad rozszalałymi emocjami i nagle osiąga całkowity spokój. Całowanie Dylana to pestka, zrobił to już kilkakrotnie, a teraz… po prostu zrobi to ponownie. I może jeszcze raz później, jeśli będzie trzeba. Bez wahania nachyla więc twarz w stronę Dylana i, patrząc mu prosto w oczy, oblizuje powoli wargi. Źrenice O’Briena rozszerzają się, usta otwierają samoistnie.

Tyler przejmuje kontrolę, skubie lekko najpierw dolną, a następnie górną wargę Dylana. O’Brien zamyka oczy, całkowicie poddając się jego woli. Tyler droczy się z nim jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym przyciąga do siebie gwałtownie i obdarowuje namiętnym pocałunkiem.

Kiedy ich języki się ze sobą łączą, Dylan jęczy, a jego biodra podskakują nieznacznie, Tyler jednak trzyma go przy sobie mocno. Ręce O’Briena wciąż zwisają luźno wzdłuż boków, więc Hoechlin przesuwa jedną z dłoni po jego ramieniu – Dylan w mig łapie aluzję i zamaszyście zarzuca mu ręce na szyję.

Wypada to dość dramatycznie i Tyler nie jest w stanie powstrzymać cichego parsknięcia, mimo to nie przerywa pocałunku. Jest w stanie jednak wyczuć, jak Dylan trzęsie się ze śmiechu. Hoechlin stara się, aby wszystko wyszło w miarę naturalnie – wesołość przeplatana jest czułymi spojrzeniami i drobnymi pocałunkami – lecz Dylan w końcu nie wytrzymuje i kładzie głowę na piersi przyjaciela, zanosząc się głośnym, niekontrolowanym śmiechem.

Tyler ma łzy w oczach i z ledwością udaje mu się utrzymać Dylana w pionie, sam ma bowiem trudności ze staniem. Po chwili unosi wzrok i rozgląda się, zauważając, że reszta ekipy jest równie rozbawiona co oni.

– O mój Boże! – wykrztusza Dylan, chichocząc. – Nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Nagle poczułem się jak w jakiejś telenoweli.

Tyler przeciera oczy, próbując powstrzymać kolejną falę śmiechu, ale nic z tego – wystarczy jedno spojrzenie na Dylana i wszystko zaczyna się od nowa. Od tej wesołości boli go już brzuch i mięśnie twarzy. Ostatecznie to jedno ujęcie zajmuje im tyle czasu, co wszystkie poprzednie razem wzięte.

Po zakończeniu zdjęć Tylera rozpiera pozytywna energia – endorfiny krążą mu w żyłach, wprawiając w wyjątkowo dobry nastrój. Nim z Dylanem opuszczają studio, podchodzi do niech jeszcze Russell.

– Nikomu ani słowa! – mówi. – Nawet Poseyowi! To musi pozostać w tajemnicy, póki Jeff nie da zielonego światła.

Tyler i Dylan spoglądają na siebie, chichocząc, po czym przytakują zgodnie i wychodzą, kierując się do swoich przyczep.

– Było całkiem fajnie – stwierdza O’Brien. – Kto nauczył cię tak całować?

– Twoja mama – odpowiada Tyler automatycznie, a Dylan śmieje się, szturchając go lekko w ramię. Tyler spogląda na chłopaka kątem oka. – Ty też jesteś całkiem niezły w te klocki.

Dylan wzdycha.

– Zgaduję, że w niedalekiej przyszłości czeka nas wiele sesji obściskiwania się.

– Myślę, że następna będzie za jakieś dwa tygodnie. Mamy się zjawić na planie o dość dziwnej godzinie, a w scenariuszu jest niewielka luka.

Na te słowa głowa Dylana podskakuje nieznacznie.

– Cóż…  – mówi, stukając palcami o uda. – Ciekawe zatem, co będziemy robić.

Tyler parska.

– Biorąc pod uwagę sposób, w jaki prowadzony jest serial, na myśl przychodzi mi tylko jedno.

Dylan spogląda na niego w osłupieniu.

– Serio? Scena seksu?

Tyler wzrusza ramionami.

– Naprawdę cię to dziwi? – pyta, na co Dylan przewraca oczami. – Denerwujesz się?

– No coś ty. – O’Brien wzrusza nonszalancko ramionami. – Robiłem to wcześniej, w pewnym sensie, tyle że nie…

– Z facetem?

– No tak.

– Nie przejmuj się. Założę się, że całość wyjdzie nieporadnie i odrobinę dziwnie. Bardzo w stylu Stilesa.

Dylan się śmieje.

– Pewnie masz rację. To będzie coś. Hej, co powiesz na zdjęcie w stylu okładki powieści romantycznej?

– Wchodzę w to pod warunkiem, że to ja będę grał damę w opresji – odpowiada Tyler z powagą.

Dylan nie wytrzymuje i odrzuca głowę do tyłu, zanosząc się śmiechem.

– O rany! Wyobrażasz to sobie? Mój Boże…

Zatrzymują się przed przyczepą Tylera. Hoechlin spogląda na Dylana, zastanawiając się, czy tylko on czuje się w pewnym stopniu niewytłumaczalnie szczęśliwy. W oczach O’Briena znajduje się jednak coś dziwnego, emocje, których Tyler nie potrafi odczytać.

– Co?

Dylan przygryza wargę.

– Po prostu… miałem małą tremę przed dzisiejszym dniem, ale ostatecznie wszystko poszło… dobrze. Muszę przyznać, że było całkiem fajnie, i szczerze? Dostałem lekkiego wzwodu przy drugim ujęciu.

Tyler zamiera, jedynie mrugając. Dylan szura butami, po czym wzrusza ramionami i odwraca wzrok.

– Nie chcę, żebyś czuł się przez to niekomfortowo, po prostu… sceny z tobą są najlepsze i zwyczajnie się cieszę, no wiesz, że to wszystko się dzieje, ponieważ to znaczy, że będziemy spędzać ze sobą więcej czasu… Więc ten tego, tak. Tak to wygląda.

Tyler zmusza swoją głowę do skinięcia.

– Taak, też się cieszę.

Dylan posyła mu uśmiech, po czym odwraca się, by udać się do swojej przyczepy.

– Hej, co robisz wieczorem? – woła Tyler, nim jest w stanie dwa razy pomyśleć. Dylan zatrzymuje się i obraca w jego stronę.

– Uch, właściwie to nic… czemu pytasz?

– Chcesz może… zjeść razem obiad?

– Pewnie! Tylko się przebiorę. Będę za minutkę.

Dyl porusza znacząco brwiami, po czym biegnie w kierunku swojej przyczepy, Tyler tymczasem nie może powstrzymać wpływającego na usta szerokiego, głupkowatego uśmiechu.


	2. Chapter 2

– Myślę, że nadszedł czas na to, abyśmy zaczęli uprawiać seks! – oznajmia Stiles, wpadając do loftu i wbijając wzrok w Dereka. Jego oczy są rozszerzone do granic możliwości, a klatka piersiowa unosi się i opada w szaleńczym rytmie, zupełnie jakby chłopak przebył całą drogę biegiem.

Hale przechyla głowę i mruży z namysłem oczy, po czym wzrusza ramionami.

– Jasne, czemu nie.

Wstaje z kanapy, rozpina pasek, ściąga koszulkę i zsuwa z siebie dżinsy, a następnie podchodzi do łóżka.

– O mój Boże!

Okrzyk Stilesa to mieszanina miliona emocji, z czego na pierwszy plan wybija się zszokowanie graniczące niemalże z oburzeniem, kiedy chłopak zakrywa sobie oczy rękami.

– Stiles. – Derek wzdycha, nieznacznie zirytowany.

Syn szeryfa wydaje z siebie bliżej nieokreślony dźwięk i zaczyna chaotycznie gestykulować.

– Właśnie ściągnąłeś spodnie! – rzuca, jakby to miało wszystko wyjaśniać.

– Zgadza się, z reguły ludzie pozbywają się ubrań, kiedy zamierzają uprawiać seks. Chciałeś, żebym się nie rozbierał?

Oblicze Stilesa zmienia się jak w kalejdoskopie, ostatecznie zastyga w wyrazie brawury nieumiejętnie skrywającej wahanie.

– Nie. Spodnie mają się trzymać od ciebie z daleka. Tak, właśnie tak… o rany, to naprawdę się dzieje. Tak bardzo, _bardzo_ szybko.

– Stiles – mówi Derek tonem znacznie spokojniejszym, pozbawionym całkowicie lekkiego rozdrażnienia sprzed paru chwil. – Nie musimy tego robić.

Syn szeryfa mruga, jego oddech jest lekko przyspieszony, wzrok jednak z każdą sekundą staje się coraz bardziej zdeterminowany.

– Nie, chcę tego. Po prostu nie sądziłem, że pójdzie tak łatwo. – Uśmiecha się półgębkiem. – No i uznałem, że będzie ci potrzebne jakieś psychiczne przygotowanie, ale widzę, że masz wszystko pod kontrolą. Więc jesteś na pokładzie, mam rację?

Derek przełyka ślinę i kiwa głową. Gdy wyciąga ku Stilesowi dłoń, powietrze staje się nagle gęstsze. Stilinski chwyta ją, a wtedy wilkołak przyciąga go do siebie, obejmuje ramieniem w pasie i pociera o siebie ich nosami.

– Jesteś pewien? – pyta z troską, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

– Do diabła, tak – odpowiada chłopak i kładzie dłonie na jego twarzy, całując z niepohamowanym pragnieniem. Hale nie pozostaje mu dłużny, napiera na drobne ciało, a jego uścisk przybiera na sile.

 – Cięcie!

Tyler odwraca wzrok od twarzy Dylana i powoli wypuszcza go z objęć.

– Świetnie! Jeszcze jedno ujęcie!

Mężczyzna oblizuje usta, chłonąc miętowy posmak, podczas kiedy Dylan odsuwa się, pocierając twarz wierzchem dłoni. Hoechlin odchrząkuje i wraca na swoje miejsce. Niejasne poczucie bycia wyjątkowo obnażonym, które tylko po części ma związek z brakiem ubrań, nie daje mu spokoju, lecz mężczyzna stara się je ignorować. Przygotowywał się do tej sceny dwa tygodnie, od kiedy zapytał otwarcie Jeffa, czy ma się spodziewać roznegliżowanych ekscesów. Davis był z nim szczery, nie podając jednak konkretów w obawie przed dostaniem się niepożądanych informacji do mediów.

Poprzedniego dnia Tyler otrzymał w końcu scenariusz i od razu napisał do Dylana, pytając, czy jest gotów na swoją pierwszą scenę bez koszuli.

 _A Ty na bycie oślepionym?_ – odpisał O’Brien.

Dwa tygodnie temu, po ich pierwszym pocałunku na planie, burza dotycząca nowo odkrytych uczuć, która rozpętała się w Tylerze, trochę przygasła… mężczyzna na swój sposób zaakceptował fakt, iż całkowicie zadurzył się w swoim koledze z planu i chciałby całować go przy byle okazji, trzymać za te idiotycznie piękne ręce i wpatrywać się maślanym wzrokiem w wielkie, bursztynowe oczy…

Tak, totalnie stracił dla Dylana głowę, a czas, którego spędzali ze sobą coraz więcej, wspólne posiłki oraz dzielone sceny ani trochę nie pomagały w przytłumieniu żywionych względem niego uczuć. Dyl zaczął wyjątkowo często przychodzić do jego przyczepy w trakcie przerw, a kiedy musiał nakręcić jakąś scenę bez jego udziału, Tyler i tak zjawiał się na planie, mimo iż wcale nie był potrzebny.

Nie rozmawiali o tym… o tym rosnącym uczuciu… przyjaźni? Ostatecznie nie byli w związku, lecz nie można było zaprzeczyć, iż łączyła ich więź cechująca się głębokim zaangażowaniem. To było coś… _pomiędzy_. Tylerowi na dobrą sprawę nie była potrzebna konkretna etykietka, podobało mu się lekkie napięcie, które pomiędzy nimi panowało. Lubił czuć na sobie wzrok Dylana podczas posiłków, iskry przeskakujące pomiędzy ich przypadkowo ocierającymi się ramionami, SMS-owanie do późna, a także ukradkowe spojrzenia wymieniane głównie w towarzystwie T-pose’a, które dotyczyły projektu „Sterek”.

Nie był pewien, jak czuł się względem niego Dylan, ale za każdym razem, gdy chłopak pukał do drzwi jego przyczepy lub wysyłał mu wiadomość, nadzieja rozrastała się w jego klatce piersiowej. Już od dłuższego czasu mimowolnie zwracał uwagę na wygląd przyjaciela i wydawało mu się, że uczucie to jest odwzajemnione. Kiedy tylko przebywali w tym samym pomieszczeniu, ich spojrzenia od razu się ze sobą krzyżowały i O’Brienowi zawsze udawało się jakimś sposobem odnaleźć drogę, by stanąć u jego boku, a następnie dotknąć niezobowiązująco ramienia, barku lub piersi. Tyler nigdy nie mógł powstrzymać szybszego bicia serca ani przezwyciężyć trudności ze złapaniem tchu, będącymi odpowiedzią na każde, nawet najlżejsze muśnięcie.

Mężczyzna próbuje wrócić do rzeczywistości, odsunąć na bok osobiste uczucia i w zamian zastąpić je uczuciami Dereka. Wybierając się dzisiaj do pracy, przekonywał się, że nie powinien się zanadto ekscytować – zaplanowane sceny miały być w głównej mierze statyczne i skupiać się na dialogach, a nie akcji. Mimo to Hoechlin nadal odczuwa pewne podenerwowanie, prawdopodobnie dlatego że po skończeniu zdjęć tutaj przeniosą się do sypialni Dereka, gdzie Stiles zostanie pozbawiony koszuli.

– Okej, cisza na planie!

Gdy wszyscy są już gotowi, następuje powtórka. Tyler musi walczyć z uśmiechem, kiedy wyraz twarzy Dylana zmienia się z prędkością światła – stanowczość w czystej postaci, zaskoczenie, któremu towarzyszy podniecenie, pozór odwagi maskujący obawy i niepokój, a na koniec ciche opanowanie. Jak zwykle jest pod wrażeniem, jak wiele emocji Dyl potrafi zawrzeć w jednej, krótkiej scenie. Hoechlin przyciąga go do pocałunku i nawet nie zauważa, kiedy kąciki ust unoszą mu się lekko.

– I cięcie! Tyler, ten uśmiech na końcu… to było dobre. Miej to na uwadze. Kręcimy jeszcze raz.

Mężczyzna mruga kilkakrotnie i dopiero po chwili uświadamia sobie, że nadal się uśmiecha.

Niech to szlag.

Schyla się po spodnie, jednocześnie zmuszając mięśnie twarzy do rozluźnienia. Z każdą minutą jest coraz trudniej, granice między rzeczywistością a fikcją stopniowo ulegają u niego zatarciu. Cholera, cholera, cholera. Musi przestać myśleć, po prostu grać. Musi zachować dystans, bo inaczej zwariuje.

Prostuje się, a jego wzrok momentalnie pada na O’Briena – chłopak wpatruje się w niego wnikliwie, trochę jakby z ciekawością; jedna z jego brwi jest uniesiona, a usta wykrzywiają się w złośliwym uśmieszku. W odpowiedzi Tyler drapie się po czole środkowym palcem.

Tym razem stara się kontrolować swoje ciało – posyła Dylanowi (Stilesowi!) czułe spojrzenie i unosi kąciki ust w uśmiechu będącym bardziej w stylu Dereka niż jego własnym. Podczas kolejnego pocałunku O’Brien przejmuje jednak kontrolę i zupełnie bez uprzedzenia wysuwa język, na co żołądek Tylera momentalnie robi salto, a ręce zaciskają się niekontrolowanie wokół talii przyjaciela. Mimo wszystko mężczyzna pozwala, aby ich języki się ze sobą splotły. Dylan całuje mocno, od czasu do czasu przygryzając mu wargi, i ciało Tylera staje niemalże w ogniu, wstrząsane dreszczami. Jego uwaga ogranicza się do miejsc, w których przylegają do siebie ich ciała, Hoechlin przyciska Dylana do siebie, pragnąc więcej – więcej ciepła, więcej języka, więcej dotyku…

– Cięcie!

Tyler odsuwa się gwałtownie z okropnym mlaśnięciem. Jego serce bije jak szalone i mężczyzna zamiera, czując wpływające na policzki rumieńce. Dylan, unosząc brwi, stoi w miejscu, wciąż otoczony jego ramionami. Wpatrują się w siebie przez chwilę, po czym O’Brien przenosi wzrok niżej, na jego usta. Następnie znów spogląda mu w oczy w triumfującym uśmiechem i Tyler zaciska zęby.

– Pieprz się – mówi, lecz jego wypowiedź pozbawiona jest złości.

Ku jego zdziwieniu Dylan nie odpowiada, po prostu kołysze się beztrosko na piętach. Któraś z charakteryzatorek podchodzi do Hoechlina, by poprawić mu włosy i ten lekki dotyk wystarcza, aby na nowo rozpalić jego zmysły.

 _Weź się w garść_ , strofuje się. Nie może pozwolić swoim prawdziwym uczuciom dojść do głosu, nie może pozwolić, aby O’Brien miał nad nim na planie tak dużą władzę. Jest profesjonalistą!

Tym razem Tyler robi wszystko wolniej, z opanowaniem – z jednej strony ma dzięki temu większą kontrolę nad sytuacją, z drugiej strony musi jednak usilniej walczyć o jej zachowanie, gdyż takie tempo daje Dylanowi czas na eksperymentowanie z mimiką. Hoechlin jest już na skraju wytrzymałości, kiedy Dyl spogląda na niego spomiędzy palców, wodząc wzrokiem po niemalże nagim ciele. Mężczyzna nie daje się jednak złamać, a kiedy w końcu obejmuje przyjaciela, wkłada w pocałunek całą swoją frustrację i zirytowanie.

***

Tyler całuje, jakby był wściekły, jakby chciał go ukarać.

Do tej pory Dylan traktował to wszystko jako zabawę. Podczas jednej z ich wspólnych scen już raz się podniecił – Tyler o tym wiedział – i teraz chciał odwrócić role, zobaczyć, gdzie leżą granice. Ostatecznie dochodzi jednak do wniosku, że zachował się nieco podle. Z drugiej strony to była jedyna okazja, aby zrobić coś takiego, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że nie całowali się poza planem.

Tyler trąca jego język własnym, na co biodra O’Briena automatycznie podskakują. Okej, trzeba przyznać, że obecnie to Hoech jest o krok do przodu. Agresywne pocałunki jako odwet. Dziesięć punktów dla niego.

Russell krzyczy „cięcie” i Tyler kończy pocałunek z finezją, kciukiem przeciągając po wilgotnych wargach. Dopiero wtedy Dylan uświadamia sobie, że stoi bez ruchu i otwarcie gapi się na jego usta.

_Cholera._

Robi krok w tył i o mały włos się potyka, unikając skrzętnie patrzenia na Hoechlina. Poprawia spodnie, mając nadzieję, iż następne ujęcie będzie ostatnim, w przeciwnym razie może stracić nad sobą całkowicie panowanie.

W końcu kamera zostaje ustawiona, tym razem będą filmować w zbliżeniu. Dyl przez cały czas stara się ignorować dolną część swego ciała i zamiast tego skupić się na właściwym odegraniu roli, jednak gdy robią krótką przerwę, aby przygotować się do pierwszej powtórki, jego oczy samowolnie wędrują niżej – wzdłuż klatki piersiowej Hoechlina, poprzez jego obcisłą, czarną bieliznę, aż na umięśnione uda.

Nieczęsto zdarzało mu się czuć miętę do mężczyzn, jednak Tyler stanowił wyjątek w każdej dziedzinie, również w tej. Był koleżeński i wyjątkowo atrakcyjny – wszyscy tak uważali, z Dylanem włącznie. Co innego jednak uważać kogoś za atrakcyjnego, a co innego podniecać się nieprzerwanie podczas całowania tej osoby w towarzystwie obsady oraz przyjaciół. Cóż… najwyraźniej sprawa była bardziej złożona, niż początkowo mu się wydawało.

Ostatnio spędzali ze sobą sporo czasu i w pewnym momencie O’Brien odkrył, że nie chce przebywać z dala od Tylera nawet kilku godzin. Nigdy nie miał przyjaciela, z którym byłby tak blisko. Kiedy jednak stoi teraz naprzeciw niego, musi przyznać, że dla niego to już coś więcej niż tylko przyjaźń. To coś, co wprowadza w stan euforii, przyprawia o uczucie motyli w brzuchu i powoduje, iż dłonie stają się śliskie od potu.

Jego wzrok wędruje po mięśniach brzucha Hoechlina i Dylan próbuje nie wgapiać się w krocze mężczyzny, ale jest tutaj, na wyciągnięcie ręki… i tak, zdecydowanie Tyler ma się czym pochwalić, jeśli chodzi o _te_ rejony…

Z rozmyślań wyrywa go chrząknięcie przyjaciela. Dyl unosi brwi, drapie się po policzku i błyskawicznie odwraca wzrok.

– Okej. Tyler, możesz zaczynać.

Kamera idzie w ruch, gotowa uchwycić ich pocałunek z bliskiej odległości. Hoechlin przyciąga go do siebie i znów są Stilesem i Derekiem. Mężczyzna od razu przechodzi do rzeczy – przyciska do siebie Dylana, z każdą sekundą coraz mocniej. Chłopak wydaje z siebie dźwięk zaskoczenia, lekko oszołomiony otwiera szerzej usta, a Tyler nie waha się ani chwili, wykorzystując to na swoją korzyść.

Dylan dosłownie roztapia się w jego ramionach. Odwzajemnianie pocałunku to jedyna rzecz, na którą go stać. Czuje, jak traci grunt pod nogami – jego kontrola zanika, dżinsy stają się coraz ciaśniejsze, pragnienie kotłujące się w jego wnętrzu wydostaje się stopniowo na powierzchnię. Ale nie, nie podda się bez walki! Nie da się zdominować! Czas na tajną broń…

Zdając sobie w pełni sprawę z wycelowanego w nich obiektywu, chłopak zaczyna błądzić dłońmi po drugim ciele, jedną z nich zsuwa na pośladek Tylera. Drugą zaciska na jego biodrze i przyciąga ku sobie. Ociera się o niego ze zdecydowaniem, pozwalając wydostać się z głębi gardła cichemu jękowi.

Uścisk Hoechlina przybiera na sile, tak samo pocałunek. Boże, jakim cudem to jeszcze kręcą? Czy Russell postanowił zmienić kategorię wiekową serialu? Ponieważ, kurwa, on zaraz spuści się w spodnie.

– Okej, cięcie. W porządku, trzeba przygotować sprzęt do kolejnej sceny. Macie piętnaście minut dla siebie.

Tyler robi krok w tył i Dylan się chwieje. Mężczyzna pomaga mu złapać równowagę, przytrzymując za ramię; wciąż jednak zachowuje nieznaczny dystans, w razie gdyby przyjaciel potrzebował głębszego oddechu. Dyl mruga kilkakrotnie, a następnie spogląda na niego, odnajdując w oczach to samo spalające od środka pragnienie.

– Kurwa – mówi pozbawiony tchu.

Tyler uśmiecha się – wydaje się zmęczony, lecz wciąż wygląda świetnie.

– Masz zarumienione policzki.

Dylan ignoruje szybsze bicie swego serca i odwraca się.

– Tiaa, cholernie tu gorąco.

Siada na krześle z butelką wody w dłoni, udając, że wcale nie przygląda się, jak Tyler zakłada spodnie. Po kilku sekundach mężczyzna zajmuje miejsce obok z koszulką przewieszoną przez ramię i własną butelką – odkręca ją i zaczyna pić dużymi haustami. Ich ramiona ocierają się o siebie sporadycznie i Dyl jest w stanie wyczuć ciepło promieniujące z drugiego ciała.

– Więc… co robisz wieczorem? – pyta Tyler.

Dylan bierze głęboki wdech, nim odpowiada:

– Umówiłem się z Poseyem.

Hoechlin parska, obserwując jednocześnie, jak oświetleniowcy przestawiają lampy.

– Ciekawe, czy zapyta, co dzisiaj kręciliśmy.

Dylan uśmiecha się, wyobrażając sobie reakcję przyjaciela, gdyby ten poznał prawdę.

– Byłby wściekły, że ominęła go taka akcja.

Tyler zerka na niego i obdarza uśmiechem. Dyl czuje nagły dreszcz oraz przypływ gorąca.

– Moglibyśmy odegrać przed nim małe przedstawienie – stwierdza Hoechlin, poruszając sugestywnie brwiami. – Przedsmak tego, co nastąpi.

– Łoooo, stary! – Dylan śmieje się, nerwowość opuszcza jego ciało na widok szerokiego uśmiechu Tylera i niewielkich zmarszczek w kącikach jego oczu. Nieczęsto mają okazję rozmawiać o swoich wspólnych, sterekowych scenach i przyjaciel żartujący o tym tak otwarcie zbija go trochę z pantałyku.

– Kuźwa, chłopie – mówi, potrząsając głową. – No nie wiem. To znaczy tutaj, wśród ludzi, jeszcze się jakoś hamuję, ale gdybyśmy byli sami… – Unosi brew w jednoznacznym geście, po czym oblizuje lubieżnie usta.

– Może powinniśmy dać się ponieść – rzuca wyzwanie Hoechlin, zalotność i psotne iskierki mieszają się w jego oczach.

Dylan przypatruje mu się, na jego twarzy odbija się rozbawienie, lecz w środku szaleje istna burza. Czy to znów prowokacja? Zwykła zabawa, jak podczas wcześniejszego filmowania? Czy może Tyler całkiem na poważnie z nim flirtował? Lepiej dmuchać na zimne.

– Cóż, jeśli tak, to może powinieneś do nas dołączyć. Zgarnij piwo, pozwól chłopakowi trochę pogłówkować, później możemy zagrać w szarady. Zobaczymy, jak długo mu zajmie dojście do prawdy – proponuje na pozór nonszalancko, a następnie puszcza perskie oczko.

Kąciki ust Tylera drgają nieznacznie, trochę tak jakby mężczyzna wstrzymywał śmiech. Dylan bierze łyk wody, odrywając od niego wzrok.

– Myślę, że bardzo szybko przejrzałby na oczy, gdybyśmy się zaczęli migdalić – stwierdza Tyler.

– Czy ja wiem… – mówi Dyl z namysłem. – Czasami kuma cha-chę bardzo powoli. Mógłby nie załapać, póki penisy nie poszłyby w ruch.

Hoechlin pochyla się w przód i zanurza twarz w dłonie, podczas gdy jego ciało drży pod wpływem śmiechu. Dylan chichocze.

– Ale tak na poważnie – odzywa się po chwili. – Chcesz przyjść? Zamierzaliśmy obejrzeć mecz przy akompaniamencie dobrego jedzonka.

Tyler odchyla się z powrotem na krześle, ściskając koszulkę w dłoni.

– Pewnie – odpowiada z uśmiechem.

– Super.

Chłopak wyciąga telefon, by napisać wiadomość do Poseya. Potem obaj siedzą w ciszy, aż w końcu nadchodzi czas, aby wrócić do pracy. Podchodzą do nich pracownicy działu kostiumów w celu zabrania koszul. Domagają się również spodni.

– Myślałem, że nic nie znika od pasa w dół? – zaperza się Dyl.

– Łóżko pozbawione jest koca, a pierwsze ujęcie ma zostać wykonane w planie ogólnym. Serio myślałeś, że po seksie będą się kłopotać ponownym zakładaniem dżinsów?

– Cóż… – Dylan urywa, podczas gdy Tyler odpina pasek. Ma wrażenie, jakby robił coś złego, zakazanego. Bez koszuli, bez spodni, skarpetek i butów… Chłopakiem wstrząsa dreszcz, nieco chłodne powietrze uderza w rozgrzaną skórę, sprawiając, iż ta mrowi.

Russell przywołuje ich do siebie, by powiedzieć im, jak mają się położyć: Tyler na brzuchu z ramieniem przerzuconym przez klatkę piersiową Dylana, twarz obrócona w jego stronę; Dyl na plecach z rozrzuconymi wszędzie kończynami.

O’Brien układa się wedle instrukcji. Wejście nagiej skóry w kontakt z pościelą, jest dotkliwym przypomnieniem, że marne bokserki to jedyna rzecz zakrywająca jego blade ciało, które wkrótce zostanie uwiecznione na taśmie filmowej. Marszczy ponuro brwi, zakrywając nieznacznie pierś rękami. Wtedy dołącza do niego Tyler i niepokój Dylana gwałtownie wzrasta.

Mięśnie. Skóra. Ciepło.

Kurwa.

Mężczyzna zajmuje miejsce po jego prawej i obejmuje go delikatnie w pasie. Jego ramię jest ciężkie i tak bardzo ciepłe – w porównaniu do niego skóra O’Briena wydaje się nieprawdopobnie chłodna.

– Czy ty…

Tyler unosi głowę, by na niego spojrzeć i – wow – to tak właśnie jest mieć go przy sobie w łóżku.

Cholera.

O’Brien zaciska powieki, nie czując się zbyt komfortowo z tym, jak blisko siebie znajdują się ich twarze.

– „Ja” co? – dobiega go głos Tylera, jednak polecenie Rusella, by byli cicho, wybawia go od konieczności udzielenia odpowiedzi.

Dylan skupia się na oddychaniu, próbując zachować zimną krew. Obraca twarz w stronę delikatnej poświaty dobywającej się z okien, która ma symulować światło poranka. By trochę się uspokoić, wyobraża sobie, jak drobinki kurzu unoszą się w promieniach słońca.

Ramię Tylera wzmacnia uścisk, palce wsuwają się pomiędzy materac a jego żebra. O’Brien drga nieznacznie w odpowiedzi. Kciuk Hoechlina zaczyna się poruszać – powoli, delikatnie, jakby mężczyzna chciał zbadać fakturę jego skóry.

Dylana przechodzi gęsia skórka, żołądek skręca mu się w supeł. Chłopak zaciska zęby, z całej siły starając się nie otworzyć oczu, jednak pragnienie, by spojrzeć, dotknąć, jest obezwładniające. Kiedy na ramieniu wyczuwa oddech Tylera, cały drży.

– Dylan, nie ruszaj się. I spróbuj rozluźnić nieco twarz, masz zaciśniętą szczękę.

Chłopak bierze głęboki wdech, po czym wypuszcza powoli powietrze, pragnąc pozbyć się wraz z nim również gnębiącego go napięcia. Próbuje przekonać swoją podświadomość, że to zwyczajny poranek, kiedy leży razem z Hoechlinem w łóżku – bez kamery nad głową i czysto po koleżeńsku. Hoech to totalny przytulas, więc nic w tym dziwnego.

Dylan rozchyla lekko usta, rozluźniając się nieznacznie. Tyler również wydaje się teraz bardziej zrelaksowany, jego oddech staje się spokojniejszy.

– Okej, cięcie.

O’Brien rozwiera powieki.

Zły pomysł.

Oczy Hoechlina również są otwarte, jego wzrok utkwiony jest w zgięciu szyi Dylana. Twarz znajduje się tak blisko, że chłopak mógłby policzyć jego rzęsy, gdyby tylko chciał. Podobnie było podczas całowania. Różnica polega na tym, że tu nie ma pośpiechu, gwałtowności, żaru…

Zamiast tego jest ciepło i łagodne uczucie.

O’Brien przełyka ślinę, po czym zamyka oczy i poprawia się na materacu.

***

Podczas kręcenia drugiej sceny Dylan przez cały czas był niespokojny i Tyler nie miał pojęcia dlaczego. Myślał, że ta część pójdzie gładko. Być może chodziło o to, że chłopak musiał rozebrać się do rosołu, a najwyraźniej nie był na to przygotowany. Na przemian spinał się i podrygiwał nerwowo, co zupełnie nie było w jego stylu.

– W porządku? – pyta Tyler łagodnie.

Dylan spogląda na niego jednym okiem, unosi brwi, po czym krzywi się lekko.

– Tak, tak.

Hoechlin przeciąga kciukiem po jego żebrach, mając nadzieję, że ten gest trochę go uspokoi.

– Jesteś pewien?

– Mhm, tak. Wszystko okej – odpowiada chłopak nieco zachrypniętym głosem.

Tyler nie jest przekonany, ale postanawia odpuścić. Leżą bez ruchu przez kilka minut, czekając, aż ekipa zgromadzi potrzebny materiał.

Dereka i Stilesa wybudza ze snu dźwięk dzwonka telefonu chłopaka. Dylan odbiera połączenie i zaspanym głosem wymawia jedno słowo: „Scott?”.

Powtarzają całość kilka razy, z upływem czasu Dylan coraz bardziej się rozluźnia, sprawiając, iż jego „przebudzenie” wypada bardziej przekonująco. Nim Tyler się orientuje, dzień na planie dobiega końca. O’Brien wstaje, przeciąga się i zaczyna ubierać. W Hoechlina uderza niespodziewany chłód.

– Nie rozmyśliłeś się? Nadal zamierzasz przyjść? – pyta Dyl, szturchając go lekko w udo; wydaje się, że już wszystko z nim w porządku.

– Tak, jasne.

Tyler ubiera koszulę i uśmiecha na myśl o spędzeniu z przyjacielem więcej czasu.

– To dobrze. – Dylan uśmiecha się, następnie chichocze. – Nie mogę się doczekać, żeby powiedzieć Poseyowi, co dzisiaj robiliśmy – żartuje.

Tyler odwzajemnia uśmiech i puszcza mu oczko.

– Ja również.


End file.
